robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I See You
We all have those days when we're feeling daring and bold, ready to face untold dangers. Today was one of those days for me. I was feeling sneaky, and I felt like playing a horror game. I was browsing through games until I came across one that I'd never seen before: Blox Watch Corporation. A lot of people were playing it, and I wanted to play it to. Yep, you guessed it: It was the stupidest thing I had ever done. So, I spawned into the game and saw a group of Roblox users gathered around a suspicious, all-black figure with glowing red eyes. I scoffed and walked off, exploring the distorted shapes of this game. Didn't seem that scary. This is just some dumb game for six-year-olds, ''I thought to myself. But my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go into a corroded room that seemed abandoned for the most part. That's where things began to get wonky. Images on the walls of the room were disturbing. One of them was a picture of glowing red eyes like the ones on that all-black figure where I spawned! ''It had to have some sort of connection, ''I guessed. The picture that caught my eye was of another all-black figure with a round head and a grotesque smile. To pair the smile, there was a pair of glowing white eyes oozing some sort of horrible liquid. The figure held a knife and a severed red head. The figure had the knife driven into a screaming bacon hair. As I moved closer and closer to the picture, I cried out in fear. Suddenly, it seemed like the black avatar was moving, plunging the knife deeper into that poor bacon hair. I felt a sharp pain jolt through me. I refused to cry out-- why was I feeling the pain of the bacon hair? Right as I thought that, the pain stopped and I was teleported to a peculiar game called "I See You". As I spawned, I was face to face with that same all-black avatar I saw in that corroded room! It chatted to me, "We're gonna play hide-and-seek. My way. If you hide for 10 minutes without me finding you, you'll be safe. If I find you before 10 minues is up, I'll touch you with this knife and you'll feel the consequences in real life. Go, hide. I'm waiting." I ran as fast as my blocky-legs would take me (sadly not very fast) and I hid under a pile of crates. The figure passed me twice until it finally found me. It said, "I can always see you through the eyes in the sky. Look up. You're never safe with the eyes watching you, with me plotting my revenge." I did as it said, terrified. Among the stars, I picked out WHITE GLOWING EYES! 'It was the Blox Watch. 'I shivered in fear. I'd remembered seeing those eyes in Jailbreak and Robloxian High School. What had I gotten into? It was too late to think now. The figure took my moment of distraction and touched me with the knife. Chills went down my spine and a searing pain cute through me. The last thing I remembered was my mom shaking my shoulders and a pair of white glowing eyes. Then I was engulfed in eternal darkness, where I still am today. '''Beware of the eyes. They're always watching you.' White eyes logo.png Category:Files Category:Games